


the predicament

by orionnnnn



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionnnnn/pseuds/orionnnnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a Feitan, hisoka and Chrollo love story. This is also on Quotev and wattpad. This is all MY original work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sachi Viscardi

**Author's Note:**

> Get to know Sachi Viscardi

Full Name: Sachi Akasha Viscardi  
Age: 18  
Occupation: Blacklist Hunter and Pureblood vampire princess  
Relatives: mother- Riah Cadell (deceased), father- Xenos Viscardi (deceased), older brother- Adrian Viscardi (deceased), older sister- Lilith Arabella Seskel (deceased) & older brother in-law- Damon Seskel (unknown)  
Birthday: October 31st (heh)  
Hair color: white  
Eye color:Aqua blue, Blood red (when hungry or angry), Violet (when controlling people), Emerald (when reading minds)   
Nen type: Enhancer, Specialist when eyes are red,   
Personality: Sachi is kind and loving. She tends to pity those younger than her and will often try to stay away from killiing unless provoked or hungry. She can also act very childish at times and can be too affectionate or oblivious when dealing with people. She is somewhat level headed and knowledgeable. Due to her haunting past, she has been left scarred both mentally and physically. This has made her more reserved and shy. She dislikes talking to strangers and detests speaking in front of a group. Being the youngest and most promising child in her family, her parents and siblings adored her but this made the children around her jealous of her wealthy and luxurious family. Growing up, Sachi only had one friend and he was called Reyes. After her clan was killed, she never saw him again. She didn't even see his dead corpse so she isn't sure if he's dead or not. Although she is a very kindhearted person, when her red eyes are activated she can be very sadistic and can even torture or toy with her victims. She has extreme blood lust when she her red eyes are active and she becomes more hyper and excited (not in that way) when the moon is out. Her strength also increases at night and she can even regenerate her body in 5 seconds when it's night. Because she's a pureblood vampire, Sachi is immortal and can't be killed by humans (including nen users). Pureblood vampires can only be killed by other purebloods which leaves Sachi to believe that the monsters that wiped out her people, were purebloods. This information is helpful because there are only 300 purebloods in the human world and vampire realm. 4 of them (her mom, dad and siblings) are dead so this leaves her with 296.   
Likes: children (not in a creepy way), kittens, the smell of blood (she is a vampire), interesting people, punishing people that kill for no reason, oreos.  
Dislikes: uncalled violence, the fact that she gives in too easily, greedy humans, people that target the weak, being alone.


	2. ~The Awful Introduction~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sachi gets ready for the auction bit of background

~Flashback~  
"Mommy?" This was the third time I had called my mother's name. She looked at me with pain in her eyes and she grasped my hand even tighter. She opened her mouth but then quickly shut it again, furrowing her eyebrows in thought. She finally sighed and replied "Yes baby?" Her voice broke as she said that word and before I had realized, she was crying and running faster than before. I struggled to keep up with her pace because of how short my legs were and I silently wished that she would stop crying.

"Mommy, where are we going?" I asked innocently not understanding the situation we were in. "To a safe place baby." she replied, her tears slowly disappearing into the wind. At the time I didn't understand what she meant by that but I played along. "okay."

We continued to run for what seemed like an hour before we reached a small cottage. My mother lead me inside and took me to the basement. She lifted the carpet off the floor and opened what looked like a trapdoor. She lifted me up gently and placed me in the small room located under the door. Suddenly i could sense a deadly aura and I looked at my mother in panic. Her eyes widened with fear but she tried to play it off when she noticed me shaking.

"Mommy w-what's happening?" I asked, my bottom lip quivering. She simply smiled and said "Mommy wants you to stay here ok? Please baby whatever you do, just stay here. As soon as the aura disappears I want you to run all the way to Aunt Celosia's house. She will take you to the human world." I shook my head as my mother began to cry again.

"Mommy where are y-"Baby I have to go. You must stay here and do as I say ok? I love you so much baby." She kissed my forehead and I could feel my tears spill onto to my cheeks and my vision so became blurred. "No mommy come back!" I yelled but she gave me one last tearful look before leaving and locking the door. 

I screamed for her to come back to no avail. My head started to hurt from crying too much and I sat down with my knees up to my chest. It wasn't long before I heard a scream and the deadly aura disappeared. Using my powers, I unlocked the door and slowly got out out of the room. I concealed my presence before heading out of the basement. 

"Mommy." I called out, my voice shaking with fear and uncertainty. I searched the bottom floor of the cottage for my mother before deciding to go upstairs. I reached the landing at the top of the stairs when the smell of blood hit me. It wasn't just any blood though. It was my mother's.

~End of Flashback~ 

I woke up. Sweat dripped from my face onto my fists that were curled up tightly. My heart rate had increased dramatically and now that I was awake, there was no way I would fall asleep again. I checked the time on my watch- 7:00 am. 'eight hours sleep. not bad.' I thought putting a hand through my locks of white. I yawned loudly, stretching out my arms before jumping out of bed and heading to downstairs to check out at reception. 

Ever since the 'incident' I have been living in the human world. At first I slept in alleyways and fed off beggars and homeless people. I never drained them fully because I didn't want anymore dead people around me. One day a stranger approached me and told me to follow him. I was young and naive so I did. Now I regret that decision and the only thing that connects me to that man are the scars he left on me physically and mentally. 

I walked down the busy market street of Yorknew city. The place buzzed with excitement and people hurried from here and there trying to sell their goods before the annual auction tonight. I too was looking forward to the auction but not for the goods that were to be sold. I had overheard a conversation between one of high class people going to the auction the day before. Apparently the King of Eden would be attending the auction and I needed to speak with him urgently.

You see the Vampire realm is split into 60 clans and 5 purebloods live in each clan. My clan was completely wiped out and I haven't been back since that day. I suspect that another clan claimed the land and took over. I only know of 5 clans, The Miyamoto, The Eden, The fane, The Ordelia and the Viscardi(my clan). These Clans are in alliance with one another and they share a close bond. At least they did when I still lived in Artemia (the actual name of the vampire realm). Out of all the 296 purebloods remaining, I have only encountered 3 here in the human world. They were all younger than me so I knew that they wouldn't have had anything to do with the wiping out of my clan. 

Anyway, I needed to speak with the King to find out if he had any idea who could've been responsible For the massacre of the Viscardi's. The King of Eden was my father's best friend when he was growing up and the Eden clan are known to be our sister clan. The king is like a second father to me and he and his wife often took care of my siblings and I when our parents went away on business trips.

I entered a shop and asked the lady at the till which dress she would recommend for a soiree( evening party thing). I ended up buying a red dress that cost 2 million jenny. It looked beautiful and it really made my blue eyes and white hair stand out. I decided I would spend the rest of the day pampering myself at the spa and nail salon. After all the auction was an event that only wealthy people attended so why not look the part?

I had earned all my money from taking hunter jobs such as finding thieves and criminals or assassinating people. Because I'm a pureblood, I have special powers as well as my nen abilities. I can create and manipulate the four elements- earth, fire, water & air. I can locate my prey by imagining them or by smelling something with their scent. I can also control people and read their minds. Recently I learned how to conceal my presence so well, It turns me invisible. This technique is only possible because I'm both a vampire of nobility and a nen user.

After spending the day cleaning up my appearance, I was finally ready. I looked at myself in the mirror satisfied. My long unpigmented hair was now curled and it cascaded perfectly around my face. My dress hugged my curves nicely and had a long slit down my left leg. If I wasn't careful someone could easily see my underwear if I lifted my leg too much. I had decided to wear shortish heels because if I got into any danger, they would be easy to run in.

Finally I looked at the diamond necklace around my neck. It had been given to me by my mother before she passed away. I clutched it tightly and said words of comfort to keep myself from breaking down and ruining my mascara. I sighed contently one last time before entering the limo that I had hired for the night. 

'Here goes nothing.' I whispered to myself.


	3. ~The hell of an auction~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sachi goes to the auction and makes new friends

The whole place stank of rich snobby humans. I could feel myself begin to get really irritated. If anything pissed me off, it was being in a room of people that had too much money and used it for their own selfish needs. One might say, "Sachi, you're a princess you can't speak." Well actually I can. My parents were never snobby with their wealth and they always gave and helped those that were less fortunate than ourselves.

You see us vampires don't necessarily need money to buy food. We can use it to buy other needs and wants but we don't need it for food. Vampires only need blood to survive we don't have to eat human food because it doesn't do anything to our bodies. It just tastes good. To be completely honest, we don't even need to drink blood to survive. Our bodies can absorb energy from the dark and from the light therefore sustaining us. By only surviving on light and darkness, we can't use our powers. Vampires get their power from blood and if you go 2 years without it, your body will start to run on light and darkness alone and you won't feel hungry anymore.

This method of living is very dangerous because if surrounded by too many humans, a normal or not properly trained vampire can lose control. By draining all the blood from one human I can go 2 months without feeding. After that, I start to feel extremely hungry and my powers become weaker. This is the price we have to pay for being the children of the night.

I entered the auction building and tried to pick up King Eden's scent. I remember him smelling like Jasmine. Suddenly I pick up his scent and I start walking in the direction the smell is coming from. It only takes me 2 minutes to locate him and before I realize, we are face-to-face. "King Eden." I say, bowing my head in respect to an elder pureblood. I can hear him laugh heartily and soon I am wrapped in his warm embrace.

"Now, now Sachi my dear, I told you to call me uncle Lennix. I am so glad to see you are well and alive. After the accident, Elenor and I looked for you but Celosia informed us that she had taken you to the human world and that you were safe. We were going to come get you but she told us your mother wanted you to stay there until you felt ready to come back."

I nodded at his words and felt happy that someone cared for me even after my family had been taken away from me. "Thank you uncle." I replied, my eyes starting to water. He gave me a warm smile before continuing, "I suspect that that isn't what you wanted to talk about. Is it?" he asked me knowingly. I shook my head and started to speak. "Uncle, I was wondering if you had any idea who could have been behind the attack." I said as bluntly and straight forward as I could. He ruffled his eyebrows in thought before opening his mouth.

"I'm sorry darling but I have no idea who could have wanted to attack your clan. There is someone who might know though." I looked at him with hope in my eyes as he continued on, "Her name is Osanna Myth and she is a seear. She can see into the past and tell who it was that took away your clan." I nodded determined and was about to thank him before he spoke again, " Unfortunately, she is currently in the game called Greed Island and will be there for 2 yrs. Unless you can wait that long for answers, I'm afraid the only way to find out what you need, is to buy the game."

"Where can I buy this game uncle?" I asked curiously. "I heard that they will be selling it at this auction but it is very expensive." He replies truthfully. I nod satisfied with the information he has given me. "Thank you for everything uncle." I say whilst bowing before giving him another hug and going into the auction hall. 

My seat was at the back of the room because I din't want to spend a shitload of money on an auction ticket. The hall was very full and very loud. Suddenly the lights were dimmed and a large man and a shortish man walked onto the stage. I could hear their evil intentions so I stood out of seat and stood behind a pillar in the room whilst making myself invisible. 

They proceeded to kill everyone in the room and I saw my uncle teleport out using his vampire powers. Vampires can teleport anywhere in the human world as long as they have to been to that location before. We can't use teleportation in Artemia for unknown reasons.   
Soon everyone in the room had been murdered and a girl with glasses and a hoover walked in and started to clean up the mess.

"Shizuku's nen is always entertaining to watch." I heard the short one say. 'These people disgust me.' I thought. I know they want the goods being sold, but do they really need to kill everyone? No. They don't. All they needed to do was to raid the safe and nobody would know it was them. 'Fucking filth' I thought angrily. They remind me of the monsters that killed everything I loved.

After following them to the safe, I heard one of them state that the merch has been taken. I follow them outside where I see them bail in a hot air balloon. Using my vampire wings, I continue following them still invisible. I can one of them on the phone but I can't hear what he's saying and if use my powers to enhance my hearing, my wings will become visible.

Their air balloon is suddenly shot down so I follow them to where they land. We seem to be in a clearing in the middle of nowhere and some mafia guys start to attack them but a big hairy, werewolf-looking man easily defeats them. 'Impressive.' I think, suddenly intruiged by these people.

I learn that his name is Uvogin and I can tell by the way he acts, that he is also an enhancer. Soon three people who call themselves 'shadow beasts' arrive and start attacking Uvogin. At first it seems like they have the upper hand, but he completely annihilates them even though he was poisoned and had leeches infest his body. 

Before any of the people I'm following can react, a nen user with blonde hair wraps chains around Uvogin and takes him away. 'These people are very interesting' I think as I follow them pursue the chain user. Soon their vehicle is covered in cloth but most of them jump out of the car before they can be consumed by it. Only one is stuck inside and I hear them call him Nobunga. 

More of these 'shadow beasts' try to attack them but the short guy and Shizuku finish them off whilst they capture one called Owl. I follow them back to their base where the short guy tortures owl and gets the merch from him effortlessly. All of the members apart from that Uvogin guy, soon gather in a room filled with rubble. They spill out the merch and one of them tells a man with a cross tattoo on his head that Uvogin had been kidnapped. 

The man I'm guessing is their leader because they called him boss. I decide to scan through the merchandise and the game greed island. I don't see it located in the stuff and I sigh quietly in frustration. I hope that they didn't hear me and I start to walk towards the exit of their 'base'.  
Suddenly I am unable to move and I realize that one of them heard me.

I stop my zetsu and i look at the people surrounding me. 'Since they are strong and interesting i will do as thy say. for now. They might be able to help me get my hands on greed island.' I think to myself. I turn my gaze to their leader who looking at me with a slight smile? 'Okay?' i think confused.

"I don't remember inviting you here." He states flatly, the small smile still on his face. I feel my shyness being to overwhelm me and I avert my gaze to the floor, suddenly finding it very interesting. The bond wrapped around my body get tighter and I take that as a sign to respond. "I ehh I'm looking for something." I reply, the nervousness in my voice quite clearly coming through. 'Fuck, they think i'm scared. screw you stage fright' I curse mentally.

"Are you scared?" The boss asks me innocently with that smirk still on his god damn face. "N-no I just..." I trail off not wanting to admit to them that i have a phobia of people. I keep my eyes on the floor and I shuffle my feet nervously. "She's scared of people." Shizuka explains with no emotion in her voice.

This makes some of the members chuckle and the boss smiles a little more. "I say we kill her and go find Uvogin." the one called Nobunga says coldly, clearly not interested in my being here. I turn my gaze him and he looks me in the eye but I don't waver as i feel myself begin to get incredibly pissed off.

I can feel my anger rising and I can tell that my red eyes are now activated. His gaze turns from threatening to scared in an instant and I decide that enough is enough. I effortlessly destroy the bond that constricts me of any movement and I stretch my somewhat sore limbs. They all (apart from the boss and some guy that looked like a clown in the corner) get in defensive stances.

I look at Nobunga again with utter disgust. "You know I haven't eaten in a while and you my dear Nobunga look quite tasty." I say the blood lust quite evident in my tone. ' Sachi calm down, you need these people to trust you.' I scold myself mentally before breathing slowly in and out. I feel my anger dissipate and my eyes soon turn back to normal.

"Sorry about that Nobunga-san. I was just quite hungry." he looks at me weirdly before replying, "Are you a cannibal?" I start to giggle before shaking my bouncy curls. "Nope." I say popping the p. "My name is Sachi Viscardi and I am the vampire pureblood princess of the Viscardi clan" They all seem to gasp in surprise and lower their stances.

The boss jumps down from the rubble he was sitting on and does a small bow to me. "My name is Chrollo Lucilfer I am the leader of the phantom troupe." I nod and curtsy in respect. "Not to be rude or anything, but why haven't we killed her yet?" Nobunga asks and I feel my anger begin to rise again.

"Nobunga-san if you say anymore disrespectful words,I will devour you and not feel any guilt." He cowers back after noticing the venom in my voice. "To answer your question," I start, sitting down a piece of rubble. "I'm a pureblood vampire and pureblood vampires can only be killed by other purebloods." He nods in realization before backing down. 

"So why are you here Sachi?" the boss asks me again. "I'm looking for an item that i thought you guys stole but you don't have it so i was about to leave but..." I trail on leaving them looking at me with questioning eyes. "You guys are interesting." I hear the leader chuckle and the rest of them look at me in amazement. 

"So what kind of powers do you have?" the short guy asks somewhat interested. "I can control and create the elements, I can turn invisible, i can read minds, locate people and control people. And other stuff but i can't be bothered mentioning them." I reply with a smile on my face. These people aren't making me nervous anymore. In fact I feel kinda.... relieved.

"Let's see." says Nobunga flatly. "Ok ga-chan." I reply making the members snicker at the nickname i gave him. I look the boss dead in the eye and I feel my eyes turn violet " Chrollo, i want you to take off my shoes they're starting to hurt my feet." He nods obediently and mutters a 'yes master' before proceeding to do the task.

I turn my eyes back to normal and I can see that they all look impressed. Even the leader. "Wait. did you say you could locate people?" I nod at Nobunga's question. They members each give other a look before they all look at Chrollo who nods. "Sachi, we would like you to join us?" I nod ok and clap my hands excitedly.

"Can you locate our comrade? His name i-" Uvogin?" I cut in already knowing what happened. Nobunga nods surprised. "I kinda followed you guys here so i know what happened." They all nod carelessly and i begin sniffing the air. I then realize that I haven't eaten in a while. " I know where he is but can we stop off somewhere so I can eat? I'm kinda hungry." I ask embarrassed. The boss nods and we move out.

We are now now only a few feet away from the place where Uvogin is located and we have stopped so that I can eat. They all insisted on watching me devour a person (weird i know). I wasn't going to fully drain him because I don't see the need to. I find some guy sitting on a bench in an isolated park and i knock him out instantly. 

I then pick him up and carry him to an empty alleyway (the guys still watching me). I smell his neck and I can feel my eyes turn blood red. I glide my tongue against his neck hungrily (not sexually although it looks like that). My vampire saliva burns the first layer of his skin so that I can bite easily. I feel my fangs appear and I bite into his neck, loving the taste of his warm, wet blood. Soon he is almost drained and I release him whilst wiping the remaining blood around my mouth with my hand and licking my fingers.

"Scary." I hear the blonde guy say. The rest of them certainly look startled. The short one looks excited but then again he likes to torture people. The boss looks interested and he is smiling. The clown guy however looks turned on? Ew pervert. I know my eyes are still red because my blood lust hasn't faded away yet. It should go in around fifteen minutes or so.

"Right, let's go find Uvogin." I say with some blood lust in my voice. The rest nod and we walk towards his location.

 

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this (i know it was long). the story is going to follow the anime plot but not entirely as you can tell xo.


	4. ~The warning~

We enter the building where Uvogin is being kept and I can immediately smell blood. My eyes start to glow blood red again and the members start to look startled. "What is it Sachi?" Shizuku asks me innocently. My eyes soften for a moment at the tone of her voice but the over powering smell of blood overwhelms my animal instincts.

"I can smell blood. A lot of it." They give me concerned looks, telling me to continue. "It's sweet and filled with determination and anger. I can smell the power radiating off it. It's coming from over there so I suspect it's Uvogin's." I point to a door across from us and Nobunga easily knocks it down. In the room, Uvogin is lying down chained to a bed whilst a man with black hair and tattoos under his eyes, stands beside him.

Nobunga stabs the man with his sword in a flash and he proceeds to release Uvogin along with Shizuku. "Ahhh!!" Uvogin cries out it anger when his chains are broken. He looks around the group and his eyes land on mine and we have an intense staring competition. "Who's she?" he asks irritated and feel an irk mark begin to appear on my forehead.

"She helped us find you." Nobunga states and Uvogin's gaze on me softens. "Uvogin." he says pointing to himself. 'I guess he's trying to introduce himself.' I say mentally, slightly amused by his character. "Sachi." I reply doing the same. He nods in acknowledgement before turning to the rest of his comrades. "I'm going to kill that chain user." He seethes, the vengeance clear in his voice. Shizuku sucks out the venom in his body before starting to speak. "First you need beer to kill the leeches inside of you." 

Uvogin nods excitedly before heading out. Before he leaves, he turns to the group and states, "Don't come looking for me. I'll return once I've killed that chain bastard." The determination on his face makes me almost smile but then I get an interesting thought, "Uvo-san." he turns his gaze to mine, hi eyes shining with excitement.

"Be careful. I know you are powerful and all but from what I can gather, this chain user fuels his power and strength with his emotion. I think he's a conjurer which must mean he's intelligent and is good at analyzing. Be very careful." I say looking him dead in the eye. He nods and gives me a thumbs up before leaving. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in when he leaves.

We make our way back to the base but Nobunga and Machi say that they are going out. I sit down on a piece of rubble and look at the people surrounding me. All of them are bloodthirsty killers with sad pasts. Their minds yearn for the spilling of blood but their hearts just want to feel loved and have someone to care for them.

I start to pity them, thinking that they are kind of in the same situation as I am. My eyes wander to the short short guy and I notice that he is staring intently at me. I give him a smile and he looks away although i can see the red tint on his cheeks. 'Kawaii!' I say in my head slightly fangirling. I decide to break the awkward silence by asking them their names.

I learn all their names very quickly and I know that the clown is called Hisoka and the short guy is called Feitan. "Not that I care or anything, but tell us about yourself." Franklin asks. Well more like demands. I shrug carelessly and being telling them my story and a bit more about my abilities and being.

"I am the princess of the Viscardi vampire clan in Artemia otherwise known as the vampire realm by humans. The Viscardi are one of the noble clans along with the Miyamoto, the Eden, the Fane and the Ordelia. When I was 4, my clan was attacked by another and completely wiped out. My mother asked a friend from another clan to take me to the human world where I would be safe. For a few years I lived on the streets, feeding off beggars and homeless people. I was young back then and I had never been on my own before. 

One day a stranger approached me and told me that he would take care of me. Because I was young naive at the time, I followed him back to his house." I stop, my voice getting caught in my throat. I can feel all the memories come rushing back at such a force that it makes me light headed. "What happened next?" Shizuku asks with genuine curiosity in her voice. I swallow back a lump in my throat and decide to continue, my bottom lip starting to quiver.

"H-he took me back and put in a cellar. At first I din't realize that he had used dark magic to drain me and make me weak but when I had, it was too late. He came back and chained me to the wall. He told me that he knew I was a vampire and that he was one himself. I knew he was of nobility because when I tried to freeze his powers, it didn't work. Pureblood vampires can restricted normal vampires from using their powers even at their very weakest. This is why we can only be killed by our own.

I was scared and I thought he was going to kill me at the time. He only said that he wanted to play with me for a while. Being a child I didn't understand what that meant b-but-" I stopped again, my voice breaking and my eyes blood red with hatred and remorse. I was shaking now and my eyes were as blood thirsty as ever. 

"He raped and tortured me for 8 years. He found pleasure in cutting off my limbs and pulling out my organs. He liked hearing me scream in pain as he hurt me and as my body struggled to regenerate itself. You see purebloods feel no pain when being harmed by humans and normal vampires. Our bodies can regenerate even if we are attacked by other purebloods but because my powers hadn't fully developed and I was weak, it was extremely painful for me regenerate.

Eventually, I turned 13 and my powers became fully developed. On the first full moon of my awakening, I broke free and drained the man that tortured me with no mercy. Because he was a pureblood, I got his powers and I became stronger than ever. By then, my hair had turned white from stress and regenerating too much with no blood. I broke free and I went crazy, devouring everyone in my sight.

Soon after, I became a black list hunter and decided to find the people that murdered my clan." I finished my story my eyes slowing returning back to normal. Their eyes were all wide with an emotion that I didn't understand. Even Hisoka looked interested. Feitan stared at me with his eyes gleaming? I guess he wanted to learn more torture techniques.

"Wait, so you were tortured from age 4 for 8 years?" Shalnark asks shocked. I nod, my body still slightly trembling. "How painful was it?" Feitan asked. I lifted my eyebrow in confusion. "Because you're a vampire and you don't really feel pain. What did it feel like?" he asks again.  
I look up in thought before beginning to explain, "It felt like, someone had their hand wrapped around my heart and was squeezing it tightly. I felt like I was hanging on to the edge of life and I was at death's door." I reply shuddering at the detailed description. 

He seemed content with my answer and soon the room was filled with silence. I had come to the conclusion that maybe just maybe, these blood thirsty people weren't so bad. Or maybe I had completely given in to my blood lusting vampire side.


	5. ~The brief interrogation~

It was a while before Machi, Phinks, Nobunga and Pakunoda come back to the base. They have 2 young boys held captive. I can feel my heart beginning to ache for the young boys and I secretly swear not to allow these people to kill them. It look at them intently. One of them had white hair and looks stubborn but loyal. His footsteps are quiet and his heartbeat unknowingly yearns for bloodshed. He must be an assassin.

The other one I recognize quite easily. His green spiked hair and green attire are familiar to me. I remember saving him last week.  
~Flash back~  
I was walking through the streets of Yorknew city. It's dark and dangerous but somehow I don't feel scared. The streets are almost empty and there are a few shady people lurking around but I ignore their presences. Suddenly I hear a shout. It's sounds like a child so I start running in the direction. I start to smell blood and my red eyes activate but I make sure I keep under control.

There's a young boy being attacked by street thugs. They tied him up and I can see that one of them slashed his cheek with a dagger. I feel my rage boil and without even saying anything, I kill them in a flash. I can the boy's look of terror but I give him a warm smile and he calms down. I quickly untie him and introduce myself. "Hello, my name is Sachi I hope you are alright." He breaks out into and energetic smile and starts to talk.

"Hi I'm Gon! Thanks for helping me Sachi-san!" He proclaims loudly. I tell by his blood flow that he only just started to use nen. I look at his cheek and notice that the cut is still bleeding. I lick the blood off his cheek whilst using the property in my saliva called Asema to heal the wound.

He lifts up his hand to his cheek and realizes that the stinging sensation is gone. "Arigatou Sachi-san!" he says happily, with his eyes gleaming. 'He must be an enhancer' I think happily to myself. "Say Gon, what nen type do you have?" He looks at me in astonishment and opens his mouth. "I'm an enhancer!" He states proudly pointing at himself. I giggle lightly before replying. "Me too." His eyes widen and he seems to smile brighter than before.

'so cute' I think, really wanting to give him a hug. "You should get going now Gon-chan okay? I'll walk you home." He nods at me and I get up and follow him to where he is staying. "You're staying in a hotel?" He looks at me and nods before explaining. "My friend Killua and I are going to the auction next week." I smile down at him wishing that I could stay and protect him.

"Okay, well be safe. There are a lot of dodgy people in this city." I warn before turning to walk away. Before I can leave, I feel a little pair of arms wrap around my body locking me in a warm embrace. I turn around and hug him back mentally 'aw-ing' at his cuteness. "Bye-bye Sachi-chan!" He says letting go of me. I give him one last hug before walking away.  
~End of Flashback~

Gon turns his gaze towards me before calling out my name. "Sachi-chan?!" He yells out. The confusion and hurt in his voice is evident. The gang turns to look at me and Phinks asks, "You know this kid?" I nod and begin to tell them what happened. They nod in realization before turning back to the kids.

"So why did you guys capture them?" I ask still not sure how Gon managed to get himself captured by these lunatics. "They were following us and we wanted to know why." replied Paku. I nod and look at Gon asking him to explain. "There's a huge bounty on your heads and we need money." he states confidently but I can hear the fear in his voice. Oh Gon. 

Some members start to laugh whilst Paku looks at them interested. "Do you they know anything about the chain user?" Phinks asks Paku. she shakes her head and sighs. Suddenly the one with white hair looks at Shizuku before exclaiming, "Hey! It's you." We all turn to look her but she seems oblivious.

"Shizuku you know them?" asks Paku. Shizuku shakes her head surely but Franklin intercedes. "Shizuku you had a an arm wrestle against the green kid remember?" Shizuku shakes her head in defiance. "You wanted a diamond but you lost him." She looks surprised and retorts, "I would never lose to a kid." Franklin shakes his head before continuing. "You used you right hand." This makes Shizuku look even more baffled than before.

"Why would I use my right hand? My left is my strongest." Franklin sighs is frustration and decides not to speak any more about the matter. "You." Nobunga says pointing at Gon. "I challenge you to an arm wrestle." Soon Nobunga and Gon are wrestling and Nobunga is currently on his fifth win and Gon's hand is scraped and bloody. 

By time they have finished, Nobunga is impressed by Gon because he reminds him of Uvogin. He says he wants to recruit him but Gon objects. "No! I would rather die than join you people! Sachi! I thought you were a good person! What are you doing with these people?" he asks me desperately, obviously hurt by my actions.

"Gon firstly, I only joined a few hours ago." His eyes return to normal and he doesn't look as mad anymore. I walk over to his hand and lick the blood off using Asema to heal the wound. I notice the white haired one look at me in shock before asking, "What are you?" I sigh and introduce myself for the second time today. 

"I am Sachi Viscardi, vampire pureblood princess of the Viscardi clan. You must be Killua?" I ask unsure. He gives me a small nod.  
"enough small talk." Phinks cuts in clearly impatient. "What do we do with these kids? They're of no use to us." Nobunga decides that he will watch over them until the boss gets back and we toss a coin. 

A few minutes later Feitan tells us that the boss wants us to go the cemetery and 'get wild'. "What does that mean?" I ask, oblivious to the gang terms. I hear Phinks groan before replying with, "You'll see."

We start to make our way to the cemetery and I notice that everyone is slaughtering anyone that is around them. I finally understand what is meant by 'get wild' but I decide not to kill anyone just yet. We arrive the cemetery where the underground auction is to be held and Korotopi makes copies of the real merch so that the mafia won't suspect anything. 

Whilst handing out merch to the winners I notice a blond guy get up and receive a pair of Kurta clan eyes. 'Where have I seen him before?' I ask myself and suddenly my eyes widen in realization. He's the chain user. I come to the conclusion that I've seen enough blood shed done by the Phantom troupe for one night and decide to let him go. 

After the auction we head to the hideout for a celebration. When we arrive, the boss is already there waiting for us and Hisoka has come back from where ever the hell he went. We find out from Nobunga that the kids escaped and I silently rejoice. "We will be leaving Yorknew city tonight." the boss says suddenly startling the whole group. 

"But danchou, we need to find the chain user and avenge Uvo." Nobunga claims. "Nobunga just listen to the bosses orders." Franklin cuts in sounding quite pissed off. "How can I be sure if these are the bosses orders?" Nobunga replies and I get confused. The boss just sits there with an amused look on his face before speaking up. "Nobunga let me ask you a few questions." Nobunga nods and answers all the questions the boss asks him.

Suddenly he starts using nen. His eyes close and I can see a ghost guiding his hand and helping him write. When he finishes he hands the piece of paper over to Nobunga telling him that this is his fortune. Soon other members ask for their fortunes until I am the only one left. the boss looks at me with his smirk. He's attractive but I wish he would stop doing that. It gives me the creeps. 

"Sachi, date of birth."  
"October 31st."  
"Blood type."  
"AB-."  
"Full name."  
" Sachi Akasha Viscardi."  
He looks up at me clearly intruiged. "Wait. Doesn't Sachi mean lucky?" I nod confidently and he chuckles. He begins to work his magic and soon he hands me a piece of paper with my fortune on it. I take the paper from him and we slightly brush hands but I ignore the tingling sensation he gives me.

The answer to the vengeance you seek is a world away,  
You find yourself en-caged by the spider unable to run,  
You give in, questioning your own intentions,  
Finding yourself stuck in a square, your heart can't decipher which way to go,  
the lust for blood on your lips and the want for justice in your heart,  
the red haired one could be the one to turn out your lights or push you to creation.

"Read it out loud." he tells me and I nod and repeat the words aloud. After finishing I look around the room to see if anyone has managed to decipher what it means. Shizuku suddenly speaks out, "The first line is talking about your revenge and that you'll find your answers somewhere far away, the next line I'm guessing is about us and how you'll stay with us, I'm guessing in the third line you start to doubt yourself and your intentions." 

She stops for a moment reading over the next line. "I'm not entirely sure what the next line means but i think you'll get confused and not be able to make a decision or something. The next one is easy, you want blood but you don't want to kill and the last one i'm guessing is saying that someone with red hair with either be the death of you, or will help you reach your goal." 

"Thanks Shizu." I reply giving her a smile. She looks startled and unsure of whether she should smile back or not. In the end she settles with a small nod. I look down at my fortune and scrunch up my eyebrows in frustration. 'What does this mean?' I ask myself desperately.

A/N: sorry for any spelling mistakes xo


	6. ~the encounter~

"There's someone following us danchou." Machi said emotionless as we walked towards Hotel Beitacle. We had found out (thanks to Kortopi) that chain user was staying at this hotel due to the fact that he was actually one of Neon Nostrade's bodyguards. "There's actually two." Shizuku corrected, pushing up her glasses. The boss nodded in acknowledgement and after a while decided to give us orders.

"Kortopi, Nobunga, Paku and Sachi go ahead. Machi, Shizuku and I will find the stalkers." I opened my mouth to protest but he gave me a warning look and I retreated. I followed Paku and the rest to the hotel but I felt uneasy. I knew that our pursuers were Gon and Killua because I could smell them but I didn't want the boss to find them. 'I just hope they don't kill them.' I thought, trying to reassure myself.

We run ahead at Kortopi senses that the chain user is on the move. I realize that the person we're tracking isn't him because I can't catch his scent. Eventually we ambush a car and Paku forces the driver to get out. "Do you know who the chain user is?" Paku asks venomously. The man shakes his head, fear written all over his face. I smell the uneasiness in his blood and I know that he is lying. "He's lying." I state monotonously.

Nobunga scrunches his face in anger and unsheathes his sword. "If I were you I wouldn't lie or move or else I'll cut you down." he spits threateningly. Paku touches his face with her hand and her eyes widen. "His name is Kurapika." The man shakes and in a swift second, Nobunga slices him. "I told you not to move." He hisses, standing upright.

We head to the hotel in silence. My red eyes are now activated and I suddenly have an urge to kill something. 'Calm down you blood thirsty monster.' I hiss to myself trying to tame the beast within. It doesn't work and my lust for blood suddenly increases. we enter the hotel reception area and I can see Gon and Killua have been captured.

I hiss inwardly and bite my lip hard enough to draw blood. The warm liquid fills my mouth and I sigh happily licking my lips greedily. It doesn't quench my thirst however because it's my own blood. My lust drive gets weaker but my eyes are still and red as ever. "Danchou we have the name of the chain user. It's Kurapika." Paku says.

The boss nods and looks at the two boys noticing that their eyes widen as she says his name. "Check the kids and see if they know anything." He replies. Before Paku can proceed, a man with dark hair and glasses suddenly starts shouting on the phone. Something to do with 7 o'clock? The boys look at each other and I think that the man is giving them a message. 

As Paku reaches out for the white haired own he suddenly outbursts saying that Paku's abilities won't work on them because they are innocent. 'He's trying to stall her.' I think, feeling the sides of my mouth turn upwards impressed. She touches them anyway and before she can say anything, the lights go out. 

My eyes instantly adjust to the change but the rest take a while and the boss gets captured by chains that seem to appear out of nowhere. 'chain user.' I mutter, impressed and intruiged. This is the most fun I've had my whole life. I also see Gon and Killua attack Paku and Machi but ultimately fail. It the midst of everything, a sword is thrown into the wall beside us with a note attached to it.

"Guys, the boss is gone." says Nobunga, worry in his voice. He picks up the letter and says that it's from the chain user to Paku. Her eyes widen in horror as she reads it but she doesn't say a word, 'I'm guessing Kurapika threatened to kill boss if she spilled her guts. Smart guy.' I imagine, completely enjoying the thrills that come with being a member of the spiders.

The lights suddenly turn back on and Phinks, Feitan and Shalnark soon join us. We starting discussing about what we should do when Phinks gets a call. He picks up his phone and mouths 'chain user' to us. "Sorry we had to break a few bones." He suddenly smirks but the call ends. He immediately calls back and apologizes. 'Baka.' 

The phone gets handed to Paku and she starts nodding. I let a breath of boredom and frustration before deciding to talk to Feitan. "Hey Feitan." He looks at me questioningly. "He wants Paku to go alone to meet him and us to go back to the hideout." I whisper in his ear. I notice his cheeks get red and he nods. 

Back at the base we all sit in awkward silence waiting for Paku to get back. She soon arrives stating that she will be going out by herself again and will take the boys with her. Phinks and Feitan start to protest before Franklin comes up with a solution. We all agree and allow Paku to take the boys.

As she leaves I look over at Feitan and he lifts his eyebrow. 'I'm going to follow them but I'll be invisible.' I tell him telepathically. He nods and warns me not to get myself and the rest killed. I smirk back at him and tells the rest of the gang that I'm going to the toilet. I start my powerful zetsu and completely seal my presence.

I let my vampire wings appear and I start hovering over Pakunoda and the kids. I see them enter an airship. I land next to the ship quietly and put my wings away. I follow Pakunoda and the hostages inside making sure not to make a sound. I can suddenly smell Hisoka the clown and I start to get suspicious.

The two groups converse about their trade whilst I take in everything out the chain user. His hair, his scent, the way his heart beats and even his way of speaking. I do the same for his friend and I notice that she has very good hearing. I conceal my heartbeat so that it can't be heard. They quickly swap hostages and the chain user and his friends suddenly exit the airship.

I make sure that they are out of sight before stopping my zetsu. I hear Paku gasp and even the boss looks shocked. "I completely concealed my presence so they didn't even know I was there. I managed to analyse the chain guy and his friend." I say quite proudly. The boss gives me a nod before I continue.

"Also that Hisoka guy is here. I heard him on the phone and he was talking to the cha- I mean Kurapika. I think they're working together or something." The boss looks angry but nods anyway. As expected Hisoka shows up and challenges boss to a match. The boss states that he can't use magic and Hisoka turns to me hopefully.

I give him a glare with my eyes a deep crimson. "If you ever challenge me again. Or come near the spiders again, I swear I will kill you instantly." He backs of with a hint of mischief in his eyes. I turn to Paku, "Paku I can remove that kids judgement chain on your heart but you might lose some memories. She nods hopefully and I take it as a yes.

I close my eyes and reach out my hand, imagining that I'm holding onto the chain. I feel sudden power surge through my body and I release it. I notice Pakunoda's breathing go back to normal and she opens her eyes. "I remember everything apart from the boys thoughts." She says still in shock. 

The boss looks at me awaiting his turn. i give him a look of sympathy before saying, "I can only remove so much of the chain around your heart. It will allow you to talk to the members of the troupe but you won't be able to use your nen." He nods anyway and I begin to release the power. the boss gives me a grateful smile before speaking. "Let's go back to the hideout." We nod and exit the airship.

 

A/N: I know there hasn't been a lot of romance yet but trust me it's coming!! pls heart guys and I hope you enjoyed xo


	7. ~The solution~

"What do we do, danchou?" Phinks asked obviously pissed off at the chain user. The boss was now able to talk to the members of the spider but he couldn't use nen. Well he could, but he would be instantly killed if he did. The boss looks at Phinks but doesn't say anything. 'My guess is he has doesn't know what to do either.'

I suddenly remember about greed island. "Hey I kinda need to get the game greed island." I suddenly blurt out. Everyone looks at me, confusion written on their faces. "Why do you need it? Isn't it like really expensive?" Shalnark asks. I nod and continue to explain myself. "I need to find someone there. They can help me find the people that murdered my clan."

The rest of the group nod and I turn to look at the boss. "Maybe we can find someone to purge your nen there." The boss turns to me and smiles. I feel my cheeks heat up and I turn my gaze to the floor. I hear shorty a.k.a Feitan grunt behind me. 'What's his problem?'   
"Yes we might be able to.....but to enter the game you need to use nen and the boss can't." stated Shalnark, the smart little shit.

"Then we go into the game and find one for him." I counter. I look back at the boss and he's still sitting there smiling. 'Okay that's starting to get really creepy now.' I look back at Shalnark who is now deep in thought. "That's actually not a bad idea...." He trails on. "So how do we get this game anyway?" Phinks asks irritably.

"I heard that they were selling it at the auction." I continue. "So we just have to steal it right? Sounds easy." Phinks says cracking his knuckles. I scoff before looking back at the boss. He gives me a nod and we decided to come up with a plan.   
In the end we decided that Phinks, Feitan and I would go to the auction whilst the rest stole the merch from the rich scum that would buy it.

"Sounds like a good plan." I say before Phinks, Feitan and I head out to buy 'outfits' the occasion.

~Feitan POV~

 

"Tch what the hell is taking her so long." Phinks complains for third time in 5 minutes. I simply roll my eyes looking bored as ever. I'll be decaying by the time vampire girl gets here. I suddenly hear the sound of heels clattering against the floor and I turn to look in the direction they are coming in.

So.......beaut-wait. What the hell was I about to say? "You took too fucking long." I spit halfheartedly secretly eyeing her before walking in to the auction room.

~Sachi POV~

"You too too fucking long." Feitan spits at me before walking towards the auction room. "Rude much." I pout crossing my arms childishly. I look over at Phinks who has a red face. "Y-you clean up nice, I guess." he mutters, also walking away. Well at least one of them isn't on their man period.

We take our seat in the pretty much packed auditorium. Suddenly, a familiar scent hits my nose and I sniff the air. "Stop doing that, you look like a dog." Feitan hisses beside me. I flip him off before continuing to sniff the air. I know that smell. It's Gon and Killua. I look to my left and I'm met with a pair of brown eyes.

The two quickly run away and I get up to chase them. Soon Feitan and Phinks corner them in the hallway and we are left in awkward silence, staring at each other. "Gon, Killua why did you run away?" I ask softly, feeling quite hurt. His eyes widen for a moment and he gives me an apologetic look.

"Gomen Sachi-nee, but we thought they would try and capture us again." he replies referring to Phinks and Feitan. The two scoff before Phinks says, "We aren't here to capture you. We just came to enjoy the auction. Jeez." The hostile looks on Gon and Killua's faces subside but they are still standing defensively. 

"Well, we should get back I think the auction is about to start. Please stay safe you two." I bend down to their height and give each of them a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. Gon hugs me back happily and Killua's face turns bright red. 'So cute.' Phinks and Feitan start walking back to the hall and I give the boys one last wave before following them.

The whole auction is a bore and I spend the time messing with Feitan's hair much to my amusement. The amount of times he's told me to fuck off is actually unreal. Finally when the whole auction is over, We head out of the hall and make our way to the limo where Shalnark and Machi are waiting for us. 

"Thanks god that we are out of that hell." Feitan spits murderously, his eyes narrowing as he looks at me. I smile back sheepishly and he scoffs before stalking off. 'Jeez what a drama queen.' We hop into the limo where as promised, Shal and Machi are, with Franklin driving. I notice Shal holding something in his hand and I presume that that is the game.

"Is that it?" I ask curiously and Shalnark nods in response. We arrive back at the hideout and place the console down on some rubble. "So how does this thing work?" Phinks asks. "I'm guessing that you use nen and he game transports you inside." Shalnark replies.  
I nod and step forward, deciding that I would go first.

I focus, closing my eyes and breathing in and out slowly. Soon I can feel myself being warped somewhere. I open my eyes and I see a girl with white hair and blue eyes. "Hello and welcome to greed island." I nod in response before she starts explaining the game to me.  
After the explanation, The strange looking girl opens up a tile on the floor beside me with stairs leading downwards.

'I guess this is the entrance into the game.' I take a deep breath before following the stairs. I walk all the way to the bottom and find that I am in a field, seemingly in the middle of nowhere. 'Is this really a game? I feel like I'm in the real world.' I brush off the thought and start searching for the rest of the Phantom troupe.

The rest of the group soon file in and I instantly feel as if we are being watched. "I think it would be a good idea if we split up into groups. It would help us cover more ground." Shalnark states. I nod my head and wait to see who I'll be partnered with. I ended up being in a group with Feitan and Phinks and the three of us start walking around.

We end up in the city of Masadora. "Let's buy some spell cards!" I yell excitedly whilst Phinks and Feitan act as if they don't know me. "No. We're here to find a nen exorcist for danchou not to fuck around." Feitan replies. I start to pout and I turn my gaze to Phinks whose face goes as red as a tomato. "Spell c-cards could c-come in handy y'know." stutters Phinks turning his gaze away from mine. 

'Why is he stuttering?' "Tch fine. But hurry the fuck up." I jump up happily and wrap my arms around Feitan causing him to freeze. I let go of him quickly before clearing my throat. "Sorry Fei-chan." I mumble sheepishly before skipping into the spell card shop. "Don't.Ever.Fucking.Call.Me.That.Again." Feitan seethes, his face bright red.


	8. ~The painful truth~

~Flashback~

Why am I so cold? Why is there blood everywhere? Why does my body ache? These questions run through mind at such a rate I can't comprehend. The world is a cruel place. Life isn't fair. The only thing I've ever loved, my family, has been taken away from me. Does a 5 year old really deserve all of this? 

I try and shake off the chains restricting me but it's no use. My body is too weak and I haven't had blood in over a year. "Mommy I'm scared." I say softly to nobody. Tears start running down my face, blurring my eyesight. It stinks. The whole room smells of blood. My own blood. I am covered in my own blood. My dress is tattered and ripped, my nails black, my skin covered in bites and bruises.

I'm just a toy. A worthless piece of trash. At least that's what he tells me. He's a monster, a horrible monster. The monster that would haunt my dreams, turning them into nightmares. "Somebody help me!!! Please...." I scream, my body aching in so many places. It's no use. No one will hear me. 

This room is filthy. My old arms and legs and other body parts are strewn across the place in an unsightly manner. My intestines on the floor covered in my blood. It's sickly. Disgusting. "Help me please!! Someone, anyone, HELP ME!!" I scream, my body now shaking with fear, the chains rattling against the wall of this dungeon.

The door opens. It's him. It's the monster. The demon. He looks at me with those same blood thirsty eyes. "Hello, my darling." He says licking his lips. I turn my head away from him. I refuse to look at this monster. Forceful hands pull my chin back in his direction. "Now, now darling, I think I need to teach you a little lesson. Don't you think?" 

My eyes widen with fear. I shake my head, trying to break free of his grasp. "No! Please no! I'll be a good girl!! No stop no!!!" I scream, kicking my legs. He only smiles and licks his lips again, telling me how he loves to hear me scream. Then it begins. The torture.  
He pushes his filthy hands into my stomach, twisting my insides and making me cough up blood.

He pulls out my intestines again and flings them across the room. He cracks a few ribs, making me scream in pain. I can't take it. Just kill me already. I want to die! My kidney and liver thrown carelessly. My body struggles to regenerate and I yell in pain and horror as the burning sensation of regeneration flows through me.

"Stop. Please." I whisper, coughing up more blood. My hands are now shaking, my skin crawling as he touches my skin with his filthy hands. He caresses my foot, gently stroking it as if it were the most precious thing in the world. My tears seem to never end, preventing me from seeing clearly. "AGHHHH!" I bawl, unable to even breathe properly. 

He twisted my foot completely, ripping it off. I look down through blurred eyes and see my blood oozing out from where my foot once was. My skin starts to regenerate and I yell out again, the pain so unbearable. His sick and twisted laugh echoes throughout the room. I continue to cry wallowing myself in self pity.

I hate this, I hate this, I hate this. I hate life. Why do I have to be the one to suffer this horrible fate? Why me? Why? I hate this man. I hate him. I hate the world and all the ignorant people in it. This is unfair. I don't deserve this. My people didn't deserve to be massacred. My mother, my father, Adrian and Lilith. They din't deserve it. None of them did.

Why? I'm so cold. There is blood everywhere. My body aches. I feel useless and disgusting. I feel filthy. I am but a mere pawn in this man's game. I feel used and dehumanized. Why is the world....such a cruel place? This isn't fair. life isn't fair. Everything I've ever loved has been taken away from me.

Do I really deserve all of this?

~End of flashback~

I open my eyes. Where am I? I look down at my hands. I'm not in chains. I'm free. My hand slowly reaches up to my cheek. It's wet. I've been crying? To this day that place and that man still haunt me. The scars all over my body remind me of my time in that dungeon. In that hell. I look to my right and see Feitan. He's staring right me. "Feitan." I call his name, the sound of my own voice startling me.

He nods telling me to continue. "I'm free." those two words make him scrunch up his face until his eyes widen in realization. "Yes vampire girl. You're free." His words echo in my mind. More tears roll down my face and before I know it I am full on crying.  
"W-why are you crying?" he asks, unusual gentleness in his voice.

"Because." I choke out, my tears overwhelming me. "Because I'm free." It stays almost silent for a few minutes. The only sound to be heard are my cries and Phinks' soft snoring. Feitan's gaze softens and he sighs. "Feitan. you're my friend." I suddenly blurt out earning myself a 'Tch' from the short man.

"Well of course, we're on the same team aren't we?" he replies although I can see the redness in his cheeks. I shake my head wiping my eyes even though more tears fall down my face. "No Feitan. You are my friend." He looks confused but shrugs his shoulders anyway. "Yeah, yeah." He mutters softly turning his gaze up onto the stars.

I bravely move closer to him placing my head on his shoulder. I feel him stiffen up and his breath hitches. "What are-"Please Feitan." I cut him off. The softness in my voice making him relax. "Just so you know, this is never happening again." he mutters, although I hear his heart rate increase.

We gaze at the stars in a comfortable silence. My tears soon cease before I open my mouth to speak again. "Feitan?" he mutters a soft 'mhm' in response and I continue.

"Why is the world so cruel?" He doesn't reply for a while and I think that he ignored my question. "Because." He starts, the hurt obvious in his voice.

"Because of us. Us humans. we're driven by our own greed and selfish desires. We try to be, but we're not perfect. Not even close. I know I can't talk but the world is made up of cruel beings and we are the reason it is like this. We are the poison that infects the innocent. But that's just human nature. There's nothing we can do to change it." 

'You're right.' I say to myself. The world is cruel place.

A cruel, cruel place.


End file.
